


Unchanging Determination

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human AU, Magical Person AU, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, people with weak souls but strong magic were banished to their own town. Frisk had stumbled into this town to only find out they are fighting each other looking for the last soul to free them from this prison, and they are going to fall right into the middle of these fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Days

A long time ago, there was a town of people. Well, they were not really people- they looked like humans but they were not. After all, humans were not made of magic and illusions. Humans also had strong souls. Not the empty white souls of the town’s populace This town had people with weak souls, but strong magic. This terrified the humans who had the opposite. 

So, the humans- the ones with the strong souls- gathered their strongest magic users cast a barrier around the town making it where these people could not leave. Each would have their own land, those dangerous weak soul individuals would be kept away from everyone else. People could enter, but once they did- they too could not leave. The barrier was a one way portal, people from the outside had to be careful. Until one day, the strongest person there figured something out. 

The barrier could be destroyed with seven souls- one of each color of the rainbow. These souls had to be the strong souls, the souls filled with color and passion. Souls that would not easily break. 

So the people of this town waited, and waited and kept on waiting. Hope came and left, but slowly one soul of each color appeared and was claimed. People who entered the town did not know this, know that their souls were being watched and observed to see if they showed a missing color of freedom. 

And one day, a child stumbled into the town and was taken in by a kindly woman.

The child’s name was Frisk.

\--

Frisk woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining down into their face through the window above their bed. Their bedroom was a simple one, a bed to the side of the room with toys that did not interest them. They had a photo frame on a bookcase with no photo and a uniform hanging on the door of the wardrobe. The room provided everything Frisk could have needed or wanted in a bedroom. The uniform was a simple one for elementary school students, blue shorts, a white undershirt and a striped sweater. On the sweater though was a patch of the Delta rune. The sweater was mandatory for elementary students going to the school nearby. Perhaps, it was to show they in fact did go to school and was not homeschooled like Frisk had been for the past few months since entering the town. 

They quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. 

It was them. They had chin length brown hair and dark eyes. They were a perfectly average child in their mind. They looked away from the mirror and headed to the living room where their mother was waiting.  
Toriel was a woman in her 40s although at times she seemed much older with prematurely gray hair and the pinched worried expression she wore. She had breakfast set out for Frisk and had a worried and uncertain expression on her features as she watched her child settle down at the table for breakfast. She had taken Frisk in when wandering near the edge of the barrier making sure no one might wander in- or if someone had entered help direct them to a place where they could get settled. Toriel did this from the kindness of her heart. Normally children did not wander in alone. Normally, children wanted to go back home because they were teenagers who had decided they wanted to leave and realized they had bitten off more than they could chew. 

Frisk was not one of those teenagers, Frisk came in with an exact purpose and that was to find a home. 

Toriel was sitting in her chair, by her fireplace. Frisk had spent many a hour by the chair learning facts about snails and history and old stories. Whilst they tried to remember, usually those facts slipped by Frisk when the local dog would come around. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The elder woman questioned, her fingers tapping nervously against the hardcover of the book settled in her lap. “You know, my child, school can be rough. There is a lot of fighting I hear.” she paused, biting her lip uncertainly before continuing, “A lot of drama too. I mean, you do have friends.” Yes, they did have friends, but Frisk knew they couldn’t live inside a bubble inside of a bubble and one day had told Toriel they wanted to go to school. 

Frisk was determined on this though, they wanted to go to school with others their age. No playdates or scheduled playtimes, they wanted to go have recess. They remembered when they had first brought this up to Toriel how it took a while and some arguments before Toriel relented and signed them up for the local school. When they first brought the subject up to Toriel, it had taken some time and arguments before Toriel relented to sign Frisk up for school. 

The school was called ‘The Seven Souls Academy’, named after the story myth of how the barrier around the city could be shattered with seven souls of varying color. It had education for all levels, despite the fact the students there knew they would never leave the town or the surrounding area. If they wanted to go to college it had to be online, all their jobs would be stuck there. But still, the entire township knew that one day, maybe, they could leave. 

Not that Frisk cared. All Frisk cared about at the moment was getting out of their house more often and making new friends and going on new adventures. Frisk wanted to see more of the town and was determined to learn what other people were doing. That the town must have been hiding something if Toriel kept so much locked away from them. 

Frisk nodded at Toriel. The woman frowned once again. “Remember Frisk, talk to people if they try to be mean, okay?” People in this town could be rough because of the sense of hopelessness they have.” It was like living in a prison for sins none of them committed. Just for being different. Frisk remembered when Toriel showed Frisk her own soul, the delicate white soul of someone who was more magic than not. Toriel had told Frisk that there were now more people in the town without that kind of soul than with it. That the delicate souls of magic were slowly fading away and that one day, this will just be a town of people locked away for no reason. 

“I will.” Frisk answered with a nod, their attention drifting back to breakfast, not noticing Toriel’s worried expression. They knew Toriel didn’t want them to fight as they finished their breakfast and stepped outside. Toriel’s home was a cute little home near the edge of town. It looked like it did not belong at all. But the woman preferred it this way, staying away from the hustle and bustle of the city center. 

Fall was trying to give way to winter and Frisk could feel it in the air as they started to head to the school, stepping in the piles of leaves. It wasn’t a long walk, but Frisk felt braver and stronger just for doing it, for no longer having to hold onto Toriel’s hand as they would go someplace.

For finally leaving home even if for eight hours a day. Still though, something felt wrong- like all eyes were on them despite them being the only one out right now. Perhaps, it was because they were so used to being with Toriel that suddenly, the world seemed a lot bigger again. When Frisk first arrived, they didn’t mind it- but now...now they could feel it. Maybe they were excited, maybe they were frightened, maybe a bit of both?

They hurried their pace a little, before coming to a crosswalk and stopping. They could have sworn they heard twigs break behind them, and each time they turned around they saw no one. Frisk was working on catching their breath as the heard someone behind them finally giving away their presence. 

“Turn around and greet a new pal.” the voice said, for some reason it unnerved Frisk as they turned around slowly, coming eye to eye with a young man holding out his hand and winking at them. He was in the highschool uniform for the school- which he also somehow made look like it was just taken off the floor or slept in, and Frisk reached out to take their hand, hearing a long farting sound. 

“Heh heh heh.” The teen laughed holding up a small whoopie cushion, opening up his closed eye. It was an cyan blue, it seemed too bright for his complexion. He had smooth russet color skin, his right eye was almost black and his hair was pushed out of his face. Frisk was surprised to see him in the highschool uniform for Seven Souls, he was only an inch taller than they were and they were a bit overweight, almost making it seem like he had yet to outgrow his baby-fat. “The old whoopie cushion trick. I haven’t seen you around these parts before. M’name is Sans.” He had a large smile on his face, exposing his teeth- straight and white, almost like something taken out of a toothpaste commercial. “What about you?” Sometimes, if someone was too friendly it could be a trick, but then again they wore the uniform. Slacks, a vest with the crest on it, a jacket and his own jacket- a hoodie with faux fur on the collar and hood. 

“Frisk.” was the eventual response. as Frisk met Sans’ eyes. Frisk had never been much for talking to be honest, after all, when one talked too much they tended to say things they didn’t mean to. They had learned that early on in their life. That it was better to let people fill in the blanks on their own. 

“Frisk.” Sans felt out the name and chuckled. Nice to meet ya, we’re going to be pals.” he draped his arm over Frisk’s shoulders. “You should meet my brother he has never seen an elementary school student before.” he joked as Frisk raised a brow . “Okay, kidding about that. But yeah- ‘m sure you’ll love to meet him.” 

The light for the crosswalk changed as the two started to head across. 

“But yeah, I‘ve never seen you here before. I’m guessin’ you’re new.” he removed his arm from Frisk’s person and shoved his hands in his pockets and kept on walking. “You’re going to love it. There is a real colorful cast of people there.” Frisk wondered why the teen kept on talking to them, but didn’t say anything. Maybe that was just the way he was, Mr. Exposition. 

“I know some parents are worried about all the fighting that's been happening lately-” Like what Toriel was worried about. “But really it's cabin fever. A bunch of teenagers with nothing better to do and angry that the barrier is going to keep them in here forever- what else can they do right? Not like they are going to get to become president or even see a cousin out of town or anything.” Sans kept a smile on his face while talking about it, but his tone was heavier than what was presented earlier, warranting an errant glance from Frisk. Frisk wondered how he could keep on smiling so wide, was he joking or was he just one of those people who would keep on grinning?

Frisk remembered when they entered the barrier- when they came into the town known as ‘New Home’. They were trying to find a home and once they stumbled into the city limits, for some reason they couldn’t get out. Resting a hand on the barrier all those months ago to only be blocked from leaving with a bright white light. They were lucky though that Toriel found them. They were lucky Toriel took them in to raise as her own. Sans words pulled Frisk from their reprieve. 

“Some kids are hoping that maybe if they fight enough- someone will cough up the final soul somehow. I personally think its a waste of time- not really interested in doing stuff like that. But my bro is.”

The child was kind of glad that Sans was telling them this. Toriel, with all of her love, only said there was fighting going on, that it was rough and dangerous outside their little home and yard. Soon Frisk and Sans came upon a large building- the school.

It was a beautiful series of buildings, surrounded by a wrought iron fence and a gate with intricate designs. Frisk could see the well kept shrubbery settled along the fence.. There were two students checking IDs at the gate- one of them was a tall redhead, she had a strong build and a wide smile. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and she was laughing loudly as she sent people on their way. She wore the uniform in perfect condition- but just the way she held herself was imposing as if she were ready to jump over the counter where she checked IDs and start fighting. The uniform did not suit her, she should have had somehow altered the uniform to work with her presence.

The other was another tall individual, he was overly thin and had a square jaw. He was boasting about something- his hair was neatly tapered and cut close. He seemed more approachable than the young woman across from him as people just walked by, only flashing their IDs at him out of habit. He looked at Sans and scowled. 

“BROTHER.” he shouted moving from his own counter over to the two of them. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME CHECK IDS TODAY. WE LEFT AT THE SAME TIME, YET SOMEHOW YOU ARRIVED LATE.” a pause for a second, narrowing his eyes in thought, suspicion settling on his features. “IN FACT WE WERE WALKING TOGETHER FOR MOST OF THE ROUTE. WHAT DID YOU DO?”

Sans shrugged, “I got lost in one of my shortcuts. I found a new freshman though.” the teen looked down at Frisk and then looked back up. 

“THEY ARE NOT A FRESHMAN.” He corrected.After all, Frisk was wearing stripes. 

“Oh damn, you’re right. This is Frisk. Frisk this is-”

“THE GREAT PAPRYUS. WHO WILL ONE DAY BE PART OF THE SCHOOL’S SECURITY BOARD.” he proclaimed puffing up his chest proudly.

“Ain’t he cool?” Sans said with a smile, Frisk for a moment though Sans was being sarcastic, but then she noticed it. How somehow his fixed smile had a little bit of a more genuine air about it. Sans kept on walking ahead, not even flashing his school issued ID. Frisk patted in their pockets for their own holding it out to Papryus, as if confirming his future position. 

“FRISK.” He confirmed loudly, the child was wondering if Papryus had any sort of volume control. “I WELCOME YOU TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL HERE. YOU ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO BE IN THE SNOWDIN BUILDINGS ALONG WITH MYSELF AND MY BROTHER.”

So they would be in the same group as Sans too then. 

“BUT DO NOT WORRY, UNDYNE WILL BE MORE THAN WILLING TO HELP YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY CONCERNS. SHE IS LOCATED IN THE WATERFALL BUILDINGS. OR AT HER POST.” Papryus gestured to the redhead who was now standing on the counter swining around a laughing elementry school student. Sans was waiting just past the gate. “SANS IS PART OF THE STUDENT SECURITY TOO ALTHOUGH HE DOESN’T ACT LIKE IT.”

Sans waved as if agreeing to that statement. “Only did it for the free snacks on Saturdays.”

“SO IF YOU EVER HAVE ANY CONCERNS PLEASE REPORT THEM TO ME.”

Frisk watched as students walking by Undyne and Papyrus without even flashing their IDs- as if they were used to the two getting distracted by other things. Frisk nodded and ran up to meet again with Sans. They were now confused, Snowdin buildings? Waterfall Buildings?

Almost as if reading their mind Sans decided to answer the questions.

“The school kinda puts people on pathways for future career things. Each group of buildings tend to have a focus. Snowdin is where most people start off at before going to Waterfall or Hotland, Snowdin kids tend to be more Liberal Arts focused, or of course, the Elementary kiddos. Gotta teach them their three ‘R’s after all.” he shrugged before continuning, that smile still in place, “ Hotland is like- Science, Math- the kind of thing where if we were able to leave to go to a non-online college we would be shooting for degrees in the STEM fields. Waterfall is for those more focused in the Arts and Social Sciences, things that actually work with people instead of just play with numbers. Paps is trying to get to Waterfall so he could play with Undyne more. I’m happy with Snowdin to be honest. Because not like we’re getting out right? Might as well relax with it. The School Board figured doing it like this would help us feel like we actually have choices in our future.”

He winked. Frisk wondered if Sans was just content with his lot in life now or just hopeless about it. 

“Of course they always have some friendly competitions between the three sets, gotta give people some sort of team pride. Never really participated.” Frisk wondered why they were following the short teen before they realized they were heading inside of a building- the building had bulliten boards in friendly colors, artwork and papers proudly displayed for people to see. 

“This is where you’re going to be mostly. Of course you get lunch with rest of the Snowdin peeps. I’ll check in with you at lunch time.” He turned and led Frisk into an office.

“Hey, I found this.” He said to the secretary. “New to the school, can you make sure they make it to the right class?” The woman nodded, a smile creasing her features at the sight of Sans.

“Sure thing Sansy.” She smiled at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she spoke, “And you should come help out more here. Everything's more fun when you’re here.” 

“Charmed.” He said, “But ya know, I got to keep busy.” He clicked his tongue and headed out of the office. The woman chuckled, “So, I’m guessing you’re Frisk?” 

The child nodded, as the woman got out from behind the desk. “I’m Miss Bunny. Not to be confused with the other Bunny’s around here. One of which is your teacher.” She offered a hand to Frisk to lead them to one of the classroom which was currently empty. “She’ll help get you set up, I’ll go find her for you okay?” 

Frisk nodded watching as Ms. Bunny, the secretary left. It was a warm looking classroom, wide glass windows that showed a courtyard just outside. There were bunny clings on the window and a small window garden on a shelf. Most of the plants looked slightly dead except for one, a large bright yellow flower. Frisk went to look at it- when suddenly it looked back at her.

“Hello! I’m Flowey- Flowey the Flower, and I’m your new best friend!”

That was the weirdest thing Frisk had ever experienced in their life.


	2. Magic Seeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowery gets the ball rolling

A talking flower was the weirdest thing Frisk could ever admit to seeing in their short life. Frisk had seen a lot of odd things too- including the town they were in. The flower-with its buttercup yellow petals- had the illusion of a smiling face. “Nice to meet you! I’m glad we’re friends.” The tone of Flowey’s voice was overly friendly almost saccharine .

But, what could Frisk say to that? After all, it was only the normal thing to do to try and make friends first. The Flower cocked it’s...head? Bud? Not-Stem? In Frisk’s direction, and not giving Frisk a moment to respond. “We have always been friends you know! Although you may not remember it because the barrier causes weird things to happen to people’s heads.” It cocked its bud in the other direction. “But don’t worry! I’ll help you remember. I’m both your OLD and NEW best friend.”

Frisk was going to try and correct the flower, perhaps telling them that perhaps they have them confused for someone else. And perhaps, if they started now they could one day build up to being friends. The flower was swinging back and forth as Frisk started to wonder if they somehow had fallen victim to a prank on their first day. After all, everyone in this town pretty much knew each other. Of course word would spread quickly if there was a new student coming in. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and I would think the same thing if our roles were switched. This must be a prank! But don’t worry, it’s not, I wouldn’t do that to my _best friend_.” Frisk frowned a little more as they pulled out their cellphone so they could try and take a picture of the Flowey- after all a talking flower was something you would want a picture of. But right as the camera snapped the picture, Mrs. Bunny walked in and the talking flower was missing. The flower didn’t even appear on the picture they took, it just showed the bean sprouts trying to break through the surface of the dirt. 

Frisk ‘hmm’d’ at the situation as Mrs. Bunny walked over to them, “Hello there, Honey.” she said as she crouched down to Frisk’s level. “Do you like the classroom so far?” she had a gentle tone and a welcoming air. “We’re working on growing bean sprouts right now.” Then where did that flower come from. “I am sure we can get you a bean sprout going real quick too if you want one.” Frisk had a feeling it would happen no matter what they said, although it would be nice to have their own- for whatever purpose they were for right now. 

Mrs. Bunny had known she was getting Frisk. She also knew that from the student intake Frisk wasn’t much for talking. But because Frisk was showing interest in something, perhaps that would help them find a common ground to bond over. “In fact, your seat is right by here also.” she said gently, moving over a few feet, where sure enough on the small desk was a laminated name plate with a cartoon robot on it and their name in bold letters. “So you could check on how the sprouts are doing quicker than other students if you wanted to.”

Seeing their name printed so clearly and with so much care gave Frisk determination to do well in class. 

Mrs. Bunny smiled when she saw the look on Frisk’s face. She knew that all children were like little sponges who wanted to learn, but seeing one look so determined about it made her happy. It was one of those things that warmed a teacher’s heart and made it worthwhile. “I’ll tell you how the class schedule goes, in the morning we have writing, then we have our specials- which can be one of many things and it changes every day to keep things exciting.” Frisk nodded, “Then we have a short recess. Then reading and math, then lunch. We share lunch with the rest of the students who are in a Snowdin building at Noon.”

“Like Sans and Papryus.” Frisk commented, Mrs. Bunny raised a brow. 

“You already met them- of course you already met them.” Mrs. Bunny exhaled, wondering why she even questioned if Frisk had met them. Papryus probably checked their ID at the gate, and Sans just had an ability to...be Sans for lack of a better term and be everywhere at once. “If you need help and can’t find a teacher, they can help you.” And one of them would probably go get Undyne who would solve the problem. Because that is how school politics seemed to work here. Talk to a Gaster Boy and they will get Undyne. 

“After lunch, it is Science and Social Studies. After that, we all divide up for specialized group work and sometimes older kids will come in and help. After that is one last recess and we all go home. Or to after school activities.” Frisk nodded, already wondering what activities they could do, after all they asked to join school so they could do more things, not just go home afterwards. “And you have a BEE folder to take home also. It means Bring Everything Everday and it will have your homework and notes home in it.” Frisk was nodding and taking this in.

Mrs. Bunny smiled, “You’re going to love your classmates, they are all really nice. Most of them never met anyone from out of town before.” Unless you counted family Skype calls “So they all would be very excited to get to know you. Would you want to introduce yourself to the class?”

“Okay.” Frisk said, with a shrug, it wasn’t a big deal after all. At least to them it wasn’t. Frisk scratched their nose as they looked inside their desk and found there was already school supplies inside. They remembered Toriel mentioning something about how everyone puts in a little so the teachers could buy what the class needed in bulk. “When can I pick what I do after school?” Frisk if anything was to the point.

“Well, you can pick at any time. But if you’re curious about what there is to do, I could find a club list.” Frisk nodded, they had goals they wanted to do. They wanted to get into as many things as possible, be a well rounded individual which they had read about in a variety of Toriel’s books. Mrs. Bunny went over to her desk and started to pull out a binder with the school information in it. “Although, it would probably be best to go home when the bell rings today so your Mother won’t get too worried and you two could pick out things together.”

Students were streaming into the class now, chattering amongst themselves and occasionally peering over at Frisk. One of them coming to sit by Frisk, Frisk looked at the nameplate on their desk that simply said ‘Kid’. Before Frisk could respond to Mrs. Bunny, Kid spoke up. They had blonde hair and wide eyes, and no arms. Frisk wondered how they did classwork, but figured they would see how throughout the day. They were not going to ask. 

“Hi! Welcome to school, I know you’re new because I never seen you around before.” The kid had bright yellow hair and a large smile with a gap between their front teeth. “I’m Kid! Whats your name?”

Frisk blinked at the sudden stream of statements and questions from the kid before finally responding. Frisk was hating having to introduce themselves to everyone individually. They wondered if they should ask for a sticky note with their name on it so they didn’t have to go through the same set of questions over and over again. (‘What's your name?’ ‘When did you come here?’ ‘Why did you come here?’) The bell rung as the last of the students walked in and Mrs. Bunny was now trying to get everyone to sit down and be quiet.

“Good morning class!” Mrs. Bunny said, “As we can all see, we have a new friend in class with us today. They said they wanted to introduce themselves, so lets all be good listeners and see what they say.”

Frisk took that as their chance to stand up and look at the class. It was a small group of students- smaller than the ones they had read about in books. 

“Hello, I’m Frisk. I like being outside, I came from a place outside of New Home because I wanted to be here. Why? Because it is better than where I was. I asked to come to school. I live with my Mom. I know a lot about snails. if you wish to know more, then lets be friends and find out more about each other.” Frisk smiled before sitting down. Mrs. Bunny blinked, well, Frisk was to the point weren’t they? Kid looked at Frisk and smiled, who seemed to be vibrating from excitement. 

“Great! We’re going to learn a lot about each other then.” Frisk had a feeling they were going to really like Kid, that they seemed just so happy. Frisk’s feeling were confirmed moreso as Kid started to talk about the school and how much they liked Undyne, allowing Frisk to just listen in and let the Kid fill in the blanks like they liked people to do. Frisk enjoyed listening to people talk. Frisk enjoyed it more when it was directed to them and they could just nod every now and then to show they were listening. 

But like all days of school, eventually this one came to an end and Frisk- now armed with the cellphone number of multiple classmates, a list of school clubs and a general feeling of satisfaction headed home, stepping in the occasional leaf pile and looking up at the sky which had been now encased in thick gray clouds. They were greeted by the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie when they arrived home. 

The house was cleaner than normal and Toriel was waiting for them. She bent down to hug Frisk. “Hello my child, how was school?” It felt odd for Toriel to say this, and Frisk knew it must have been odd for Toriel to say also. Frisk told her it went well and they already made a lot of friends. Toriel smiled, “Anyone cause any trouble at school?” She seemed overly concerned about that. But Frisk had a feeling it was more along the lines of what Sans said- a bunch of teenagers with nothing better to do would cause trouble. 

Frisk shook their head, “No, I met members of the school student security. They all seem friendly, also a high schooler made sure I made it to the school.” 

Toriel blinked a though of surprise clear on her face before a smile took its place. “Oh really-? I’m glad they helped you then. Oh! Also, I guess you were interested in a project at school?” Frisk blinked, then remember the bean project Mrs. Bunny talked about. 

“I got a phone call and was told it might be best for you to start your bean. I went out and bought and got you a little flower pot and some soil for it. We can start the bean tonight but if you want you can paint your pot- after all, you might find out you have a bit of a green thumb yourself. “ Toriel was glad that school was opening up more things for Frisk- but still they couldn’t help but to be worried. 

Frisk blinked, wondering just how in contact the school stayed with all the parents, or if Mrs. Bunny just wanted to make sure that Frisk didn’t feel left out. Frisk figured it would be best to get it out of the way as they went to the dining room to have their afterschool snack and to start painting the pot.

Frisk for all their determination and creativity could not think of anything to paint. So instead, they simply painted on some green and yellow stripes and packed in the dirt and called it a day. A simple thing, but it made the pot look more like them, like they put effort into it and that when Mrs. Bunny saw it they would be glad that they made the phone call. Toriel seemed a little lost in thought as she worked on cooking dinner. Frisk set the pot to dry and walked to the kitchen and wrapped their arms around her waist.

“Thank you, Mom.” 

Toriel tensed in Frisk’s grasp, but Frisk could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke. “You’re welcome my child.”

\---

Frisk looked at the flower pot that had the bean planted in it, it was sitting as contently as a flowerpot could on the windowsill. Frisk worried that the chill of the evening would hurt the bean but Toriel reassured them that nature had a way of working and to just watch and take care of it. It was bedtime, their music box was playing and Toriel was once again reading in the living room. Today was a good day- despite that odd prank. Frisk was bundled up in their pajamas, they were brightly colored and just the right amount of warmth for the coming winter and sitting on the bed watching the flowerpot and looking at the starless sky outside. The only light would be the occasional flicker of the barrier above all of their heads. 

The pot seemed to wiggle a little, shifting a little on the windowsill, and then with a pop, a bright yellow flower came out of it. Flowey. Frisk jumped back a little, now they knew this couldn’t be a prank now. They had personally shoved the bean into the pot. They had packed the dirt in. There was no way someone else could have tampered with the plant at all. 

“Woo boy!” The flower said with a bright smile, “I’m glad that you decided to do the bean project! Now you and I can talk some more.” 

Frisk sat in stunned silence, before reaching out to grand their phone from the nightstand and try to snap another picture. Flowey let them take it, and when Frisk looked down the picture was just static. Could this Flower be magical? Like the barrier and the natives of the town? Toriel never mentioned that the plant life here could become magical also. 

“I’m sorry you can’t take a picture of me. I know everyone likes to do that of their friends- but I am just too MAGICAL to do so.” The flower frowned, “But don’t worry, I am sure as a team we can make it where I can get pictures taken of me again!”

“Excuse me?” Frisk questioned, finally, putting their cell phone back on the nightstand to charge. 

“Well!” The flower started. “As you know everyone who come from the people locked away into New Home have weak souls but strong magic. Sometimes though, when the magic gets too strong their bodies change to match it.” Flowey’s frowned deepened, the flower almost wilting back at their words. “Well, that's what happened to me and now I am stuck like this. I guess my magic figured this would be the best way for my Soul to operate but I digress! I think having arms and legs are so much better than being able to be a talking flower.” 

“Let's ask Tori-” 

“No!” Flowey interrupted quickly, a touch of panic on his features “We can’t do that, because then she would just take me to ASGORE who will just plant me in the ground and tell me thats what happens when people abuse their magic too much. I already tried to talk to him.” A sad smile flickered across Flowey’s face. “But you can help me! You have a strong soul, but weak magic. You can stand to have a little more magic and I want to give it to you. Then maybe when you use enough of it, I’ll be able to be a human again!” 

Frisk frowned as suddenly a series of small white lights appeared in the room. “See these?” Flowey questioned, “These are my magic seeds!” The seeds were coming to Frisk quickly. “They will grant you the magic that natives of the town have! You can see everything that really happens too!” Faster than they could move, the pellets hit them. 

It hurt, in fact it felt like it was killing them as they suddenly saw something appear. A small red heart, floating just outside of their chest. It looked like it could shatter if hit too hard but at the same time sturdy. 

“Thats your SOUL.” Flowey said, the smile suddenly seeming more twisted. “And it appears to be red! That's just what the town needs! But don’t worry- I won’t tell anyone- after all friends help friends keep secrets” 

Frisk remembered the story about the seven souls as they reached for it as it suddenly became crystallized and attached to a small chain- like a necklace. They had a red soul? Did Toriel know that? Is that why she wanted to keep them at home?

“But this can be both a good and a bad thing! Good because you can now use my magic to help me regain my form.” That smile became more twisted, contorting into something horrible. “And bad because now all the people looking for your soul knows there is a new soul to be hunted down. They can all sense it, right now anyone who has agreed to have access to their magic can taste it, a new soul has appeared.” Flowey swung back and forth excitedly, his petals swaying with the erratic motions. “But don’t worry- you will be able to defend yourself and become stronger. You will gain LOVE as you fight and win!”

Love? For hurting other people? That- that didn’t sound right. 

Frisk grabbed the necklace- their crystallized soul and held it close to their chest- they wanted it back inside of them now. And thats when they noticed something too- they could suddenly feel a pressure in the air like an oncoming storm. 

“You feel that too? That's what they feel- all the souls that need to be sorted. Souls that could be the weak empty ones- or souls like yours. Not many people have souls strong enough to deal with the skills you have.” Flowey’s smile shited into a more innocent one.“So, if I were you, I’d keep this underwraps to people you might make friends with until I get my body back. Then I can protect you. Just use your skills as you see fit! I promise, no one would notice.”

And with that Flowey disappeared into the dirt. Frisk noticed something at the foot of their bed. A yellow star just hovering there. They felt deep in their soul it was safe to touch as the went over and rested their hand on it, in the back of their mind they saw

‘FRISK. HOME. FILE SAVED.’ 

Like a computer saving a game or something that had been typed up. It felt right. It felt wrong. 

They backed away from it, somehow something about that made them feel more secure- but at the same time more terrified. What did it mean by ‘File Saved’

What did Flowey do to them? 

What did they mean by people looking for souls?

The looked outside their window and noticed something- they could see sparks of magic in the air. They could see the barrier more clearly. They saw two figures fighting in the distance. 

Were there always people fighting like this and they just didn’t notice it before? Just like the sparks of magic in the air looking almost like stars. They clutched the heart shaped gem. They could feel the warmth of their hand radiating all over their body. Frisk did what any other child would do at the situation, hide in their blankets.

They had a lot of questions and no one to answer them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Beta-d by Sonicsora.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Sonicsora for beta-ing this. I will try and keep a regular update schedule for this. But my general line of thought was 'Screw it, I want a Magical Person AU so imma going to make one.' 
> 
> I am open to any and all questions and comments.


End file.
